Wonderland goes to Hogwarts ABANDONED
by Aviari Landly
Summary: What would life be like if the Wonderland crew went to Hogwarts? Better yet, during the same years as Harry Potter and friends? Well, there's never a dull moment. OCxIS LLxNL TAxAK FWxOC RLxOC Rated T to be safe. Not going to be finished, as neither myself nor my friend have the original story. Sorry to all those who liked it.
1. To Hogwarts

**A/N: Reviews make me smile! **

**Anti-Litigation Charm: I own nothing you recognise, ect. Everything belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with the characters.**

-oOo0oOo-

"Come on, Sammie!" my sister Alice said, dragging me along. I moaned.

"Come now, Sammie, you were ready yesterday," said Hatter. I quickly looked around.

"Yeah, but now I want to stay home," I cried. Ilosovic grabbed my wrist while Alice pushed me foreward.

"Come on," Alice begged.

"Sammie," called Luna, running up to me on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I quickly lost my reluctance to leave I as you ran to her and hugged.

"Thanks," Alice commented to Luna.

"For what?" Luna asked.

"Nothing." Alice laughed. You smile.

"Come on, let's get a compartment before they're all gone." I suggested. Tarrant and Ilosovic finally caught up.

"What took you so long?" I giggled.

-oOo0oOo-

I sat down in the compartment and sighed.

"Think I'll get in your house?" I asked Luna. It was my first year: even if I already knew everything about Hogwarts, I had barely touched the surface. Tarrant sat beside Alice and I. Ilosovic sat by Luna.

"Maybe. I heard one of your friends is a professor." I smiled.

"The White Queen? Yeah," I said. Ilosovic gave me a digusted look and turned to face the window. Tarrant smiled and joined the conversation.

"She's really quite something," he said. Alice smiled.

"Better than the Red Queen," she said. I laughed.

"You're absolutly right!" I smirked. Ilosovic looked back at us all.

"Oh, come on, Ilosovic, you know you want to make fun of her head," I urged. He turned around.

"It's a blimp!" He said, coverng his mouth. I laughed with Tarrant, Luna and Alice. Ilosovic blushed slightly.

"Oh, look! If it isn't Ginny's best friend," said Fred, walking in with George.

"Morning, mates," said George.

"More like evening," said Luna.

"To right," said Fred, sitting by Alice.

"And how is the sister?" He asked. She smiled.

"Really good." She said. She had a small crush on Fred. Tarrant got jealous when she flirted with him. I quickly turned to Ilosovic.

"What house do you want in?" I smiled. He thought for a moment.

"Don't know." He shrugged.

"I better get a good house," I said, looking out the window.

-oOo0oOo-

I hum to myself as the train rattled on toward my new school.

"Think I'll make friends?" Tarrant asked out of the blue. I stared at him.

"Of course you will. You're smart, charning, fun to be with, funny..." I stopped myself as I noticed the looks the others were giving me. "Well, he will make friends." I said as I blushed. I quickly turned to look out the window.

"You know, I think you like him," said a low voice from infront of me.

"Cheshire, I don't like him," I hissed. He appeared, with all of his blue and purple stripedness. I glared at him and pulled him down to my lap.

"That's not what your diary says," he muttered. I glanced out the window, and saw Hogwarts approaching on the horizon. Cheshire manuvered out of my grip and floated up to my head. "Shall we?" He asked. I nodded and led the rest of our group out of the compartment.


	2. The Sorting

**A/N: I'm sorry if some of your requests don't get put into the story. I'm just publishing this for my friend.**

**Anti-Litigation Charm: I own nothing you recognise, ect. Everything belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with the characters****.**

**Reviews make me update sooner!**

-oOo0oOo-

I got on a boat with Tarrant and Alice to cross to Hogwarts.

"This is exciting," Alice commented.

"Never thought we were all witches and wizards," Tarrant said. I nodded and looked up at my new school. Thelast thing I would remember seeing...

"Come on, we can go in now," Alice said, bringing me back to the present. I nodded and got up, following them inside. I walked into the Great Hall with all the other first years. Luna was waving at me from the Ravenclaw table; Fred and George were giving me thumbs up from the Gryffindor one. Ilosovic walked over to stand by me.

"This is different," he said.

"I love it," I replied, looking around in awe.

"Sammie!" I glanced around me, and saw my half-vampire friend Cystal. I waved her over, and she quickly walked over to me. She gave me a hug, then jerked her head towards the staff table. "Do you know who that is?"

"Professor Lupin?" She nodded.

"He is _tasty._" At this last word, she grinned, bearing her fangs. I laughed. She looked behind her, and pointed to Tarrant. "Would that be 'Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?'" I felt heat flood my face.

"Shut up!"

Professor Dumbledore stood up, clinging his fork against his goblet. He nodded to the White Queen, and she walked forward with a hat and a stool.

"When I call your name, please have a seat on the stool." Every student gave her their full attention.

"Kingsleigh, Alice?"

Alice walked up to the stool, sat down, and the hat was placed on her head. Silence filled the Hall for a moment, then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Everyone clapped, and Alice took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Kingsleigh, Samantha?"

I sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on my head, slipping past my eyes. The hat started whispering in my ear.

"Hmm, you are the opposite of your sister. I can tell you are too outspoken for Hufflepuff, but not as concentrated for Ravenclaw." Then, outloud, "Slytherin!" I smiled, but felt like my stomach was doing flips. I sat down at the Slytherin table, next to a boy with white-blonde hair.

"Nice to see at least one of you is of Pure-Blood," he said, smirking.

"And you are?" I replied.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you."

The White Queen called out the next name. "Hightopp, Tarrant?" He walked up to the stool, and the hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

I almost cried.

Draco gave me a funny look, but said nothing. Ilosovic was heading to the White Queen, and sat down.

"Slytherin!"

-oOo0oOo-

**Please review!**

**-Avi**


	3. At Dinner

**A/N: Reviews make me smile! **

**Anti-Litigation Charm: I own nothing you recognise, ect. Everything belongs to JKR. I'm just playing with the characters.**

-oOo0oOo-

I sat there, not hungry anymore. Ilosovic gave me a 'look.' "You alright?"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Sure," I said, looking down at my plate. I didn't want to look at him, or anybody for that matter.

"Isn't that you're friend, the half-vampire one?" He asked, pointing at Crystal. I nodded. She had gotten Gryffindor, and was sitting with Tarrant and Alice. She waved, and I gave her a weak smile. Draco poked my shoulder.

"What are you so peeved about?" As soon as he had said the word 'peeved,' Peeves showed up and blew a raspberry in his ear. Draco jumped, and sneered at the poltergiest.

"You called?" Peeves said in a falsely happy voice.

"No, I was asking Samantha something," Draco said, with a fake smile. Peeves turned to me with a cheesey grin, and got a mischivious glint in his eye.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you don't mind getting wet." I gave him a questioning look, and he pointed up. I saw water balloons hovering in the air above my head, and within seconds they were falling on me, soaking me completely. Peeves laughed and zoomed out of the Great Hall. I looked over at Ilosovic, my hatered for the poltergiest showing on my face.

"You can't do anything," Draco said, putting a hand on my shoulder to hold me in my seat. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. I ground my teeth in frustration.

"Samantha, calm down," Ilosovic hissed in my ear.

"Be quiet," I hissed back. He did as requested. I returned to staring at my plate. I blinked, and Cheshire appeared on it. I jumped a little in my seat.

"You do really need to calm down," he said. I glared at him, and finally nodded.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Just came to check on my favourite girl." I rolled my eyes. "I see you were placed in Slytherin, while your beloved Tarrant and _his _Alice are in Gryffindor." He smiled. I fought the urge to strangle him.

"Are you here to make me feel better or worse?"

"Be nice, I may be able to help with your dilemma," he said, while floating up to head height. Draco looked at him over my shoulder.

"What is that?"

"He would be my cat, Cheshire," I said, smiling. Draco gave an almost-smile.

"You're pretty when you smile." I beamed even wider. Cheshire dug his claws into my hand. My attention immediately switched back to him.

"As I was saying..."

-oOo0oOo-

Finally, dinner was over and we all were sent to our Common Rooms. I followed the rest of Slytherin, with Draco and Ilosovic next to me. The fifth year Prefect in front stopped and turned to everyone. "This is the enterance to our Common Room. The password is 'Pureblood.' The portrait opened, addmiting all of us. Draco sat down on a couch near the fire. He looked up at me and Ilosovic.

"So, you're friends with Gryffindors?" I nodded. He gave me an unidentafiable look. "You may want to go pick out a good bed before the other girls get up there." I smiled at him.

"Good night, Draco, Ilosovic.


End file.
